Mutant Matoran
The Mutated matoran are a species created by Korasai and Infector and used for attack in The Adventure Squad. They serve as secondary enemies to the protagonists. Species Overview A Mutated Matoran is a matoran that is mutated (obviously) into something that is a former shadow of him or herself. This species is only trained to either mutate fellow matoran or outright kill them, as seen in the second comic. Most mutants speak in only moans, screeches, grunt or unidentifiable noises, but some can speak broken English and one has revealed to be able to speak perfect English. Backsotry Prior to the incident, Wetlands City was a peacful place in which Matoan and Toa live together with no problems beyond the standard crimes. Unfortunately, Korasai had the place in his sights and plunged the city into a wasteland, leveling entire towns and endangering the lives of the entire population. Korasai enlisted Infector to make a virus that would turn the entire population into mindless mutants to do their bidding. Unfortunately, this didn't turn out the way he wanted it to be, as the mutants turned against their masters, and physicaly scarring Korasai. Defeated, but not out, the villains escaped, leaving the city abandoned and filled with these beasts. Unaware that there would be a group of matoran that would be not infected. Sometime after the incident, a small group of Matoran- Henry, Susan, Junko, Aoshi and Brigan, unaffected by the virus, formed a small resistance dubbed the Rebels. This group would fight off the Mutated Matoran, forcing Korasai and Infector back out of the city. As a threat, the two villains kidnapped Aoshi and threatened to kill him if they didn't surrender. The Rebels refused and instead of getting killed, Aoshi accidentally got turned into a mindless (but normal looking) zombie who was given the name Sir Stupid. In the series Proper Roughly fifteen years after the incident, A group of explorers, sent on an expidition on the island of Skrall, ended up crash landing into the ocean, where the group (sans Jiigoo, whom they thought was dead) were taken to the city by the rebels. Jiigoo, now awake (and suprrised that he can breath underwater) notices the Pilots lying on the ground and covered in blood, unaware that its theirs. Walks away, completely unaware that the pilots were attacked. In the city, the group starts to discuss their plan of escape when a small swam of the sepcies attacked. Killing Stan Strictor and leaving him for dead. Indicating that they have returned. Notable Mutants in the series The Mutants made their first appearance in the second comic, Among the ones seen were: * A tall brown and tan one * One that resembled a bird with its brain poking out * A multi-legged one * One with tenticles * One that fused a Ta-Matoran and Le-Matoran together * One that looked like a shark being. * And one that had a very lanky middle. In their second appearance, Susan and Henry encounter two mutants, One being a mishmash consisting of Skorpyo, Nuparurocks, Philipnova798, Aquatic Lewa, Kahinuva and Gavla's Sprites and another one with Aoshi/Sir Stupid's body and Jiigoo's head. In Gavla's Comic Chargin' Mutants A Grunt-like mutant attacked Brigan, causing him to lose one of his eyes. He told Ennar about it. Category:Evil Characters Category:Species